lockedinthepressfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Khan
Amy Khan is a fictional character from Locked In The Press. The character was created by Tony John Williams and made her only appearance in Payback, where she takes revenge on her manager Steven Quayle, whose been sexually and racially abusing her. Storylines Payback Amy Khan, daughter of Akshay and Raakhi, is publicly humiliated by her manager Steven Quayle, who sacks her in front of many customers at Quayle's Electrical store. This was seen by journalist Carl McQuarrie, who chose to help her and drove her to her parents house, where he breaks the news of her losing her career to her father, who then evicts McQuarrie from the house and forbids Amy from seeing him again. However, she decides to disregard the warning by secretly meeting up with McQuarrie. Whilst attending a prayer service at Brentwood Islamic Centre, McQuarrie shows up and is shocked when many of Amy's relatives, including her father, grandmother Gitanjali and uncle Ikshan fiercely insulting and criticizing her. The only relative who defends her is her cousin Diya, who calls her "double cousin" whenever they meet, due to their fathers being brothers and mothers being sisters. McQuarrie is told to leave by Akshay, who keeps a close eye on Amy. She is later encouraged to report Quayle to the police by McQuarrie, who accompanies her. Albeit the police state they are powerless without evidence. McQuarrie then tells Amy to invite Quayle to a Travelodge hotel, and equips her with a microphone and tape recorder, which is kept hidden underneath her dress. When Quayle turns up at the hotel room, Amy gives into his seduction, but first entices him to reveal his racial and sexual abuse. Although the confrontation goes wrong, when a voice is heard on the microphone, leading Quayle to force Amy to reveal it, before he slaps her and she runs off in tears. In an act of justice, Amy gives the police the recording and allows them to photograph the marks on her face, which was left when Quayle slapped her. She subsequently feels satisfied, until returning to Quayle's Electrical store, where she bumps into Quayle, who threatens to rape her, if she tried to frame him again. She reveals what's happening to her when talking to her friend Elsie Willow, who suggests that a protest to get Quayle fired should be held outside his shop. Amy is initially resistant at the suggestion and refuses to let it happen. She eventually notices a large crowd protesting outside the shop and sees Elsie, who she is angry with, but soon forgives. McQuarrie also makes an appearance and persuades Amy to make a speech. The protest soon turns into a fight, leading Quayle to step outside. The police also make an appearance and arrest Quayle when he punches one of the officers. Amy is later told by a friend that Quayle would be appearing in court, which she and McQuarrie attend, along with her family. She is pleased when Quayle is sentenced to seven years for attempted rape and her family later celebrate at her house. When McQuarrie combines the events into one story, which he publishes on the Brentwood Telegraph website, he states that Amy left the show on her own accord and credits her with insults. Her father reads the article and is left feeling furious, leading to him punching McQuarrie the next time they met. Category:Minor Characters Category:Payback Characters